Black White And Colorfull
by UdongeinTheSmartRabbit
Summary: Gaje Summary: "kau suda tahu maksudku, bagaimana kalau kita praktekan saja". Berawal dari sebuah doujinshi dewasa yang menyebabkan sesuatu yang tak terduga bagi Alice, kira-kira apa itu? RATTED M FOR LEMON YURI. RnR Please, Not Flame!


Moshi Moshi Mina-san, konbanwa. Berjumpa kembali dengan saya ChappyTheSmartRabbitt UdongeinTheSmartRabbit. Anyway, ini adalah fanfict kedua saya dari fandom Touhou Project, sekaligus fanfict ratting M Lemon Yuri perdana saya, jadi mohon bantuannya bagi para readers dalam me-review Fanfict ini. Dan mohon maaf jika Fanfict yang saya tulis sangat absurd dan abal, maklum bagi saya sangat sulit mengimplementasikan Lemon (APALAGI INI YURI) Dalam bentuk tulisan. TT

Fanfict ini merupakan request dari twinnie kesayangan saya, Malice Baskerville. Sebagai seorang author profesional gaje dan mesum. Saya mengerjakan fanfict ini secara kebut-kebutan baik dan penuh semangat. Nah, sebelum kata sambutan ini berubah menjadi teks pidato, saya akhiri saja sepatah dua patah kata dari saya sendiri ini. Selamat menikmati.

**~~~~Black White And Colorfull~~~~**

**Disclaimer: Touhou Project sampai detik ini juga masih dalam hak kepemilikan om ZUN. Kalau jatuh ketangan saya niscayalah genrenya bakal berubah menjadi Eroge YURI! (dihajar)**

**This Fanfict: By UdongeinTheSmartRabbit.**

**Ratting: M for Lemon (Yuri). BAGI YANG GAK SUKA YURI SILAHKAN TINGGALKAN FICT INI DARIPADA MEM FLAME!**

**Pairing: Marisa X Alice.**

**Summary: "kau suda tahu maksudku, bagaimana kalau kita praktekan saja". Berawal dari sebuah doujinshi dewasa yang menyebabkan sesuatu yang tak terduga bagi Alice, kira-kira apa itu?**

Gensokyo, sebuah dunia yang diselubungi oleh Kekkai yang membatasinya dari dunia luar. Disini manusia, Youkai, bahkan dewa hidup berdampingan. Siang yang cerah mendominasi seluruh langit Gensokyo, atau daripada membicarakan seluruh penjuru Gensokyo, mari alihkan sejenak perhatian kita ini kepada suatu tempat di Gensokyo yang sering disebut 'Forest Of Magic'.

Seorang gadis berambut blonde dengan topi besar berwarna hitam ala penyihir yang melekat dikepalanya, terbang dengan mengendarai sapu terbangnya. Gadis itu kemudian mendarat didepan sebuah rumah bergaya klasik yang didominasi oleh warna putih. Sejenak gadis bertopi penyihir itu memutar topinya dan melangkah kedepan pintu rumah tersebut. Tanpa aba-aba ia langsung menggedor pintu dengan keras sambil berteriak.

"Alice, Aliceee~~~" sahutnya yang lebih terdengar seperti teriakan. Sang pemilik rumah pun segera membukakan pintu dan.. sang tuan rumah langsung memukul telak kepala si tamu yang sama sekali tak ia undang dengan sebuah buku yang berukuran cukup besar dan tebal. Sang tuan rumah melakukan hal itu dengan ekspresi yang tenang tanpa tersirat sedikit emosi diwajahnya.

"bisakah kau mengetuk pintu sekali saja Marisa" keluh gadis berambut kuning pendek yang barusan saja memukul gadis blonde yang bisa kita ketahui bernama Marisa Kirisame.

"i..ittai Alice" Marisa meringis kesakitan sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya yang baru saja mendapat hadiah ucapan selamat datang dari sang tuan rumah, Alice Margatroid.

"Hm, kalau kau tidak mempunyai urusan penting denganku, lebih baik kau segera pergi. Aku sedang sibuk sekarang" ujar Alice sambil menutup pintu, dengan cepat Marisa langsung menggunakan kakinya untuk menahan pintu. "Eitsss, tu..tunggu dulu. A..aku".

Alice mendengus kesal, namun ia tak punya pilihan lain selain membukakan pintu dan mengizinkan Marisa untuk masuk.

"Ayo masuk" dengan tidak ramahnya ia menyuruh Marisa untuk memasuki kediamannya.

"Jadi ada apa" Alice melipat kedua tangannya, Marisa tak langsung menjawab pertanyaan dari si 'puppeteer Girl'. Marisa mengacak-ngacak isi tas yang ia bawa. Setelah merasa mendapatkan barang yang ia cari, ia lalu mengeluarkannya dan..

Wajah Alice langsung berubah warna menjadi merah padam, matanya menggelinjit melihat benda yang diperlihatkan oleh Marisa.

"fufu, kau terkejut Alice?"

"Ja..jauhkan buku tak senonoh itu!" Jerit Alice sembari mengancam menyerang Marisa dengan Bonekanya.

"e..eitss, perlu sampai begitui.." Gadis penyihir itu langsung ciut. "Pa..padahal aku ingin mengajakmu membacanya bersama" Alice merinding begitu mendengar perkataan Marisa yang barusan.

"Kenapa harus aku".

"A, aku sudah mengajak Patchouli untuk membacanya bersama, dan.. ukhhh tentunya dia menolak" Jawab Marisa dengan ekspresi miris seperti sedang mengiris bawang (?). Alice menepuk dahinya dengan telapak tangannya.

"Entah kenapa aku merasa kasihan denganmu, baiklah hari ini aku akan berbaik hati memenuhi permintaan anehmu. Eh..kenapa kau tidak membacanya sendiri?" Pupetteer Girl itu tiba-tiba dipenuhi rasa penasaran.

"uaah benarkah? Arigatou Alice!, ehmmm entah kenapa aku jadi merasa aneh kalau membacanya sendirian" Jawab Marisa yang terdengar seperti sebuah alasan yang aneh.

"Oh" Respon Alice singkat.

Alice dan Marisa sekarang berada diruang baca milik Alice, selembar demi selembar halaman Doujinshi mereka buka dengan berlahan. Raut wajah gugup terlihat dari wajah kedua gadis itu, khusunya Alice. Namun mereka tak pantang surut, setelah kurang lebih 1 setengah jam mereka hampir menyelesaikan membaca benda tak senonoh tersebut. Tiba-tiba Marisa menutup buku itu, padahal masih tersisa beberapa halaman yang belum mereka baca.

"kenapa kau tutup, kau tidak kuat?" Alice merasa aneh terhadap Marisa, marisa menggeleng. "lalu?" Lanjut Alice.

"aku tidak tahan kalau hanya sekedar membacanya" Jawab Marisa yang membuat Alice kembali merinding. "MA..MAKSUDMU APA!" Alice spontan panik sambil menjaga jarak dari Marisa. Marisa langsung melirik Alice dengan tatapan serius, dan sedikit tersirat juga raut wajah sendu yang tak beralasan dari wajahnya. Alice menelan ludah seketika melihat wajah gadis itu.

Marisa berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Alice, Alice berusaha menghindar dengan berjalan mundur kebelakang. Sialnya langkah mundur Alice terhalang oleh Dinding, Marisa memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk mendekati Alice yang terdesak, Alice menepis tangan Marisa namun berhasil ditahan. Alice mendengus kesal.

"Ughhh".

"Kau sudah tahu Maksudku kan?. Bagaimana kalau kita praktekan saja" Marisa tersenyum mesum kepada Alice. Kepala gadis pengendali boneka itu terasa ingin meledak, wajah Marisa yang selalu membuatnya gugup tak karuan semakin mendekat kewajahnya, gadis itu kembali menelan ludah.

"Ukhh, ke..kenapa aku begitu bodoh menuruti perminataanmu" sesal Alice diiringi kekesalannya. Marisa tak meresponnya, tanpa aba-aba ia menempelkan bibirnya tepat di bibir Alice, Alice tentunya kaget namun tak bisa menghindari ciuman mendadak itu.

Pupetteer Girl itu tak melawan, Marisa mencoba memasukan lidahnya kedalam rongga mulut Alice, namun gadis itu tak memberikan izin akses Untuk Marisa memasuki rongga mulutnya, Marisa tak kehabisan akal. Ia menggigit bibir bawah Alice. Alice secara tak sengaja membuka jalan masuk kedalam mulutnya, yang membuka kesempatan lidah Marisa memasukinya. Marisa lalu menahan lidah Alice dibawah agar gadis itu tidak melawan.

"Nghh..." Lenguh mereka berdua disaat bersamaan.

Setelah lebih dari satu menit, mereka mulai kekurangan pasokan oksigen, dengan berlahan Marisa Melepaskan ciumannya dari Alice. Alice terlihat sudah sangat lunglai, keringat dingin membasahi tubuhnya yang tak henti gemetaran. Alice tersenyum jahil melihat Keadaan Alice yang sudah lemas hanya karena ciuman.

"Ka..kau sudah merencanakan ini dari awal kan"

"Tidak juga, aku sendiri tidak menduga kalau akan jadi begini" Marisa tersenyum tanpa dosa. Ingin sekali gadis pengendali boneka itu menghajar si gadis blonde tersebut, namun keadaan berkata lain. Sekarang ia dalan keadaan lunglai yang sulit untuk bergerak.

"Nah, ayo lanjutkan ke babak selanjutnya!" Marisa kembali memulai aksi tak bertanggung jawabnya itu, kali ini ia menjilati telinga Alice.

"Ma..Marisaa! Hentikan! Nghh"

Marisa tak mengindahkan perintah Alice, ia meneruskan aktifitasnya dengan menggigit telinga Alice setelah menjilatinya.

"Ku..kumohon hentikan! Jika kau tidak menghentikannya aku bersumpah akan membuatmu mati dalam kesaki...akhh" Marisa lalu menuruni Leher Alice, ia kemudian menciumi tengkuk sang Pupetter Girl. Alice semakin tak kuasa untuk menahan suara desahan yang ia keluarkan.

Tangan Marisa tak diam saja, dengan berlahan ia meremas dada Alice dari luar pakaiannya. Marisa benar-benar kehilangan kendali atas dirinya, begitu juga kelihatannya Alice.

Marisa menanggalkan seluruh pakaian yang dikenakan Alice, gadis itu tak melawan seperti tadi. Ia sudah menyerah sepenuhnya dan membiarkan Marisa untuk Lebih menyentuhnya. Marisa lalu merebahkan tubuh polos Alice kelantai dan menindihnya.

"Ma..marisa" lenguh Alice lemah, Marisa balas tersenyum lembut. Berbeda dari senyum yang ia perlihatkan tadi. "Daijobu, aku akan pelan-pelan. My sweet A~Li~CE" goda Marisa yang membuat Alice semakin _Blushing.___"Ba..baiklah, lakukan apa yang kau mau, Marisa" respon Balik Alice, terdengar seperti malu-malu.

"Fufu, anak baik" jemari Marisa bergerak turun menelusuri tengah dada Alice, Alice sebaik mungkin berusaha untuk tidak mendesah. Meski tubuhnya sudah tak tahan. Kemudian Magician Girl itu meraba gunung sebelah kanan milik Alice, ia lalu menemukan suatu titik yang menarik. Ia mengelus-eluskan telunjuknya pada _nipple_ Alice.

"AKKHH, nghhh" Desahan yang tertahan dari gadis itu akhirnya pecah, membuat Marisa semakin melanjutkan kegiatannya, ia menjilati dada sebelah kiri Alice, sambil sesekali menggigit Nipplenya. Sedangkan yang kanan terus ia elus dan mencubitnya jika sudah sangat mengeras.

Jemari-jemari 'Black And white Magician' itu lalu bergerak kearah bagian Bawah Alice, Alice secara refleks menggeliat begitu Marisa menyentuh bagian sensitifnya itu. Marisa kemudian menanggalkan pakian bagian bawah Alice, maupun _pantsu_ yang ia kenakan. Merasa tak tahan, Alice berteriak sekali lagi.

"Ma..Marisa!. Hentikan semua ini.. kau sudah gila?" Peringatan dari Alice sama sekali tak diindahkan oleh Gadis itu, ia sudah terlanjur hanyut oleh apa yang menuntunnya, naluri.

langsung disusul dengan jeritan rasa sakit dari Alice.

"It..ittaii..Ma..marisa.. Yam...Yamette Kudasai" Pinta Alice yang sudah kelelahan mencoba melawan Marisa, dan ia tampak sudah pasrah dengan apa yang Marisa lakukan terhadap dirinya. Jika boleh jujur, dari lubuk hatinya terdalam ia tak keberatan melakukan hal ini dengan Marisa, gadis yang sudah lama disukainya. Namun selama ini ia terlalu menyembunyikan perasaannya dan lebih memilih memendam perasaannya sendiri. Alice mengetahui jika Marisa sendiri menyimpan perasaan terhadap teman masa kecilnya, Gennosuke Morichaka sang pemilik Kourindou. Namun apa yang terjadi sekarang dihadapannya sedikit memutar presepsi tersebut. Akan tetapi Alice masih menepis kenyataan yang ia rasakan.

Marisa kemudian menyadari bahwa Alice sudah tak memberi perlawanan sedikitpun dan berganti menjadi desahan kecil yang meluncur dari bibir merahnya.

Gadis itu sedikit merasa cemas, sejenak ia menghentikan seluruh aktifitasnya dan memilih memastikan kondisi Alice yang sudah terlihat lunglai.

"A..Alice, kau baik-baik saja kan" Tanya Marisa dengan penuh kecemasan, Alice membuka sedikit kelopak matanya dan menatap Marisa lekat. "te.. teruskanlah" pinta gadis itu kepada Marisa, yang membuat Marisa berbalik kebingungan.

"he..hei, aku tidak salah dengar kan bukankah tadi-"

"A..ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan padamu, Ma..marisa" Alice memotong perkataan Marisa. "A..akan kukatakan nanti dan tolong lanjutkan" Alice memalingkan wajahnya yang sudah dipenuhi oleh rona merah dikedua pipinya. Marisa memang masih kebingungan, dan ia hanya bisa tersenyum merespon permintaan dari Alice tersebut.

"Kalau kau yang meminta, tapi kau harus mengatakan apa yang ingin kau katakan tadi. Janji?" dengan ragu-ragu dan sedikit malu Alice mengangguk.

Marisa kembali melanjutkan mengulum nipple milik Alice, sesekali ia menciumnya kemudian menggigit kecil nipple Alice yang begitu menggemaskan baginya. Tangan kanannya masih melakukan gerakan _In-out _dilubang Pupetter Girl itu. Alice mendesah lebih kencang dibanding sebelumnya.

"Ma..marisa, a~aku" Alice menggantung perkatannya, membuat Perhatian Marisa teralih sejenak.

"ng, iya.. ada apa?. Kau sudah mau mengatakannya?".

"A..aku me.." bibir Alice sedikit gemetaran, ia berusaha menahan apa yang ingin dikatakannya dengan menggigit bibirnya. Namun ia sudah tak dapat menahannya dan kemudian sesuatu meluncur dari bibir mungilnya.

"Aku me..menyukaimu, Marisa"

"he..eh?"

"ja...jangan paksa aku mengulangnya!"

"a.. Alice barusan kau mengatakan apa..?" Tanya Marisa dengan mimik polos sambil melirik kearah Alice. Alice mendengus kesal.

"Aku tak mau mengulanginya titik!" ketus Alice, yang membuat Magician girl itu tampak kecewa berat.

Marisa tentu tak kehabisan cara, ia punya seribu jalan untuk memaksa Alice melakukan hal yang ia inginkan. Dan hal yang paling ia inginkan sekarang ini adalah mendengar sekali lagi Alice menyatakan perasaan kepada dirinya.

"Baiklah kalau kau tidak mau mengatakannya, lalu bagaimana aku sendiri yang akan memaksamu" senyum Iblis Marisa langsung merekah diwajahnya. Bukannya cemas, Alice justru malah kebingungan dan ingin tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Marisa selanjutnya.

Marisa lalu melepaskan jarinya yang sedari tadi melekat di lubang milik Alice. Sementara ini Alice tentu merasa lega, namun semua belum berakhir secepat itu. Tidak beberapa lama marisa berhenti bermain di bagian atas tubuh Alice dan bergeser kebawahnya, ia lalu menjilati satu lagi bagian sensitif Alice yang sudah sangat basah itu. Alice melenguh lemah begitu merasakan lidah Marisa melekat dibagian vitalnya. Sesekali Marisa mencoba memasukan lidahnya kedalam lubang Alice, yang membuat Alice semakin tak kuasa menahan dirinya dan mengeluarkan suara desahan yang semakin memacu Marisa melakukan hal itu.

"Ma..marisa, aku.. ha..h akan..segera keluar" Alice memberi aba-aba dengan nafas yang terputus-putus kepada gadis itu, tidak lama Alice mencapai Klimaksnya. Marisa tersenyum tipis saat mengetahui hal tersebut dan menjilati seluruh cairan yang dikeluarkan oleh Alice. Deru nafas Alice begitu memburu, Marisa membiarkan Alice untuk beristirahat sejenak. Marisa tentu sedikit khawatir dengan kondisi gadis itu saat ini, ia membelai rambut Alice dan mengecup dahinya dengan penuh kelembutan.

"Aku mencintaimu, Alice"

Alice, gadis itu hanya bisa ber-blushing saat mendengar pernyataan dari Marisa yang sama sekali tak pernah ia kira. Tanpa menunggu apapun Alice langsung mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Marisa, melekatkan bibir merahnya dengan bibir Marisa yang lalu bertemu satu sama lain. Beberapa menit kemudian kedua gadis itu melepaskan ciuman mereka setelah sama-sama kehabisan pasokan oksigen.

"Marisa, aku juga sama" Jawab Alice sambil tersenyum lemah., Marisa tetap perpura-pura tak mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh Alice, karena gadis itu benar-benar ingin mendengar Puppeter Girl itu menyatakan perasaannya secara frontal kepadanya, Alice menggeram.

"ukkhh, A...AKU MENYUKAIMU MARISA KIRISAME! SUDAH PUAS?. APA LAGI YANG KAU INGINKANNN!" Marisa hanya melongo mendengar hal itu, yah keinginannya sudah terpenuhi. Yang terpenting hanyalah ia tahu bahwa Alice juga memiliki perasaan kepadanya. Marisa lalu menarik Alice kepelukannya, dan mengecup bibir Alice singkat.

"Kau kesal?" Marisa tersenyum Jahil didepan wajah cemberut Alice.

"Lain kali aku takkan kalah" Tukas Alice dengan kesal.

"Khukhu, tapi aku tak yakin betul" respon Marisa. Alice kembali memasang mimik kesal.

"ukh, sudahlah. Aku lelah berselisih denganmu, daripada itu... tolong angkat aku ke dalam kamarku sebagai ganti membuatku tak bisa bergerak seperti ini". Pinta Alice yang lebih terdengar seperti perinta kepada Marisa. Marisa tak punya pilihan lain, ia mengangkat tubuh Alice yang lunglai. "baiklah Miss Alice yang manja, aku tak mungkin membiarkanmu tergeletak begitu saja disini".

Alice merebahkan kepalanya didada Marisa, dan tidak lama kemudian tertidur begitu saja saat mereka menuruni tangga. Sesampainya didalam Kamar milik Alice, Marisa meletakan tubuh gadis itu diatas tempat tidurnya. Ia memasangkan selimut kepada Alice yang sudah terlelap. Wajah tenang Alice yang disinari cahaya rembulan seperti sebuah pemandangan indah bagi Marisa. Ia membelai rambut Alice secara belahan, kemudian mengecup bibir gadis itu pelan.

"Oyasumi, Alice...".

**Huaaaaa Akhirnya (ENDING-ULTRA-GAJE-PLUS-AMBIGU), Fanfict Nista ini selesai juga. Sedikit curhat saya sebagai penulis Fanfict ini sedikit kejang-kejang plus demam tinggi pas ngetik fanfict ini. Kenapa?, it's easy. Karena saya harus menulis adegan romance yang sama sekali bukan tipikal penulisan saya. Tapi demi souseiji saya, semua hal itu saya hadapi dengan penuh tekad (meski korupsi 1 minggu lebih dari target penyelesaian fanfict ini).**

**Sengaja dibikin 1 chapter, yah karena saya ini udah mendarah daging kalau bikin fanfict pastiiiii gak pernah update lagi. Kalaupun updae pasti molor banget (Keingat Fanfict Marisa Stole **the** Precious Thing). TT**

**Sekian fanfict Ratted M Yuri dari saya, mohon maaf pemilihan kata-katanya payah banget. Akhir kata saya mohon review dari para readers yang sangat saya hormati. Arigatou Gozaimasu Minna!**


End file.
